Pride and Prejudice
by Pearl3
Summary: Classic Jane Austen tale with DBZ flare! Mr. Darcy and Miss Lizzy Bennet have nothing on Mr. Ouji and Miss Briefs! Read and Review plz!
1. Sneak Peak

Pride & Prejudice

By Pearl

March 19, 2006

_**Sneak Peak

* * *

**_

_What happens, when two people, from two different social worlds collide…?_

* * *

"_**Don't you know he has five-thousand a year! What a wonderful match for one of our girls!..."**_

* * *

_When love is but a dream, but money is everything…_

* * *

"_**I should very much, I should wish, to marry for love…"**_

"_**And so you shall!"**_

* * *

_What would you do, to speak from your heart,_

* * *

"**_I knew from that moment on that you would be the last man I would ever ma_****_rry!"

* * *

_**

…_and not from your class?_

* * *

"_**Do you think that I could rejoice in the inferiority of your family…to rejoice in the obvious difference between us?"**_

* * *

_What would you do for love?_

* * *

A/N: Yes, that is totally a sneak peak. Yes, no maybe? Please review and lemme know. 

Shameless self-promotion:

New story: "Remember Me"

Old story: "Finishing the Race"

Yes, three at once…check 'em out please! D


	2. New Neighbors

A/N: GOMEN! So sorry! I didn't expect it to take this long, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Personally, it's really hard to write the way Jane Austen did. I might have to revise this chapter and stick with more modern vocabulary. I might even have to stick it in modern times period (just with the same underlying Elizabethan feel). Read and lemme know!

Thanks to all who reviewed though! Ya'll pushed me to try harder!

* * *

**Chapter One: New Neighbors**

_It is a truth universally acknowleged, that a single man in possession of a great fortune must be in want of a wife. –Jane Austen (Volume, the First)_

* * *

The sun, high in the sky, spread a warmth through the presence of the lovely young lady that shifted easily through the tall grasses of their park. It wasn't often that summers were so very nice this long, so as to allow her the pleasure and silence of nature. Such was quite different from the everyday atmosphere of her home. With a sigh escaping her slightly rouged lips, the young maid continued on her way, barely noticing two tall men aloft on horseback.

The first voice she heard upon entrance to her humble home was, as usual, the rather loud voice of dear mama, who happened to be scurrying to and fro, hurrying her youngest daughters for church.

"My dears! We'll be late if you do not hurry. Oh! Where is Hill? Hill! Hiiiilllll!" Mrs. Briefs continued on her search, nearly running over the older woman. "Hill! Thank heavens, I found you. Attend to Miss Marron presently, or we shall never get to church!"

Hill, the old servant that had had a hand in raising each of the girls simply curtseyed before chasing down all of the younger girls. At this time, appeared old Mr. Briefs, with graying hair, and no sons to alleviate the female rattle that happened on a daily basis. He approached his second eldest with tired steps.

"Ah, out for a walk again Bulma?" He grabbed her elbow and led her outside, cane in hand.

Bulma smiled, tying her bonnet's sash tighter. "Yes Papa. I figured it was time for me to come home for church. Though, I am a bit disappointed that no one is ready yet." Mr. Briefs let out a dry chuckle before patting his daughter's arm. "I am afraid that we will be late yet again this service."

"Oh no we won't!" cried Marron, the youngest of the five daughters. She led the trail of women to the two figures that waited by the path.

"Come my dears, we will have to run to make it in without embarrassment!" Mr. Briefs and the missus hurredly led their family to the large chapel, situated on the main road.

After church proved to be no different for the Briefs: Father was quite intent on rushing home to the sanctity of the library, while Mother would much rather keep up with her husband to tell him the great buzz that already made rounds around their park.

"My dear Mr. Briefs! Have you heard the news? Well of course not, for you never pay much attention to important matters like these. You want I should tell you?" Mrs. Briefs tried her best to catch her husband's eye, but only ended up stopping abruptly, causing the chain of daughters to kick up dirt in their wake.

Again, Father walked on, not really caring, for most ladies only gossiped on one another's manner of dress, etc. etc. Mother would not be swayed. "Mt. Paozu Park has been let 1 at last!" Father let his sentiments be known that he did, in fact, rejoice in the knowledge that the grand old house no longer collected dust.

"Ah! But I can wager 2 that you have no idea who has bought the place."

Only the giggles of her daughters let her know that someone was still breathing.

"Well? Don't you want to know who our neighbors are to be?"

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it." At this, his very happy wife pounced.

"Mr. Son! He is perhaps the richest man that ever graced our humble presence. And to think, the he is _here_ of all places! Ha, isn't this wonderful?" She clasped her hands together as they crossed the entry to their home.

"Is he single or married?"

"AH! And this is the best news out of all we have heard today…he is very much single. He is very rich. What a fine match he'll make for one of our girls. I dare say he will marry one of them."

Mr. Briefs chuckled, tossing his jacket off to the side. "What makes you so sure that he will marry one of them?" Mrs. Briefs sputtered, placing her hands on her hips. "Now you know as I do that he is single. Single men want a wife."

"So that was his design 3 in settling here then?"

Bulma quietly laughed behind her mother. Daily routines like these kept life on the estate from getting too dull. Taking her seat by her older sister, who was not only the eldest, but also her dearest friend, they shared a knowing smile. Leaning over, she brushed a stray curl to the side, "Tell me Chi Chi, how do think this battle will end? Are we to see blood today?"

Chi Chi snickered, though she tried to calm the waves upon waves of laughter that threatened to leak. "I should hope not. Though you do know Mama's nerves, and you have a deeper understanding of Papa's sarcastic humor. I do hope that at least Father will humor her today, or we shall have no peace until tomorrow."

"DESIGN? How can you speak so—oh! You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves!"

"Oh, you mistake me my dear Mrs. Briefs. I have the highest respect for your nerves. They've been my friends these twenty years at least!"

As he marched triumphantly to the library, Father could here the exasperated sigh of his wife and the loud giggles of his youngest daughters.

* * *

Well? Rocky, I know. Let me know if I should stay with the time frame that we know in the DBZ world, or with the original one from the book! Thanks!

Until Next Time:

Ja Ne:

Pearl


	3. Visitation Rights

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I didn't think I would get that many with just one chapter, but heck, it was worth it. Sorry it took so long, college, you know. I'll try to chug out chapters a bit faster, but I can't promise anything, as I am now in summer classes and I really do value studying a bit more (though I take more enjoyment in this). Enjoy….!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Visitation Rights**_

* * *

"_Mr. Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character."_

* * *

Now, Mr. Briefs was quite a man. He had long ago made it a hobby of his to further investigate the follies of his fellow man, namely his wife. She was boisterous, proud, and bit over-exaggerated in certain areas, but he did love her. Why else would he help her bare the family five daughters? 

With her exclamations of how they would never get to meet Mr. Son, he realized that he was indeed, one step ahead of his wife. Mrs. Briefs was, of course totally oblivious to her husband's actions. Earlier in the week he had taken it upon himself to be one of the first to visit their new neighbor. He could hardly contain the surprise, but chose to wait until after dinner, or else all would suffer a terrible case of indigestion at his wife's screeches, etc.

Marron, quite frankly, brought up the subject of hoping to one day get a glimpse of Mr. Son. "I do think him to be a tall, terribly handsome man. Don't you think Juu?"

A hint of a smile passed over the second youngest face. "I should hope so! It's hard enough indeed to find a suitable partner for all the balls and parties. Oh, I hope he's a good dancer too!"

Bulma and Chichi busied themselves with their hats, decorating them for special occasions. "I hope Mr. Son likes one of your hats my dears," stated Mr. Briefs as he took his place by the fire, book in hand. Mrs. Briefs offered a small glare from her stitching.

"We'll never know what Mr. Son likes, seems how we are never to meet him."

"Oh mama, really, we'll get to see him at assemblies. I'm sure one of the ladies will be nice enough to introduce us," remarked Bulma. Chichi paused and looked up as her mother tossed her stitching pattern onto the table. "I highly doubt it! Those who will have already made his acquaintance will most likely keep him to themselves. After all, there are many single young ladies in this village, and mothers are always hoping to secure such a man. Besides, I don't want to have to beg for an introduction!"

Mr. Briefs set his book down, a playful smile easing across his features. "No, I wouldn't think you would my dear. And I am glad to see that you don't rely on others as much as most do." His wife only picked up her stitching again, deciding not to honor her husband's teasing with any breath of hers. Juu, however, could not help breaking the silence with a few simple coughs.

"Don't keep coughing so Juu! Have a bit of compassion on my poor nerves!"

Juu huffed, answering in a bit of a scorn, "I don't cough for my own amusement! Something bothered my throat…" She turned towards her older sister. "When is your next ball, Bulma?"

"Hmm, tomorrow fortnight 1."

"So it is," exclaimed Mrs. Briefs, "and Mrs. Long, who I hoped would tell me about Mr. Son, won't be back till the day before the ball. She won't be able to introduce him to me, as she won't have the chance to meet him herself."

"Well then, my dear, you may get ahead of her and have the wonderful privilege of introducing Mr. Son to her!"

Mrs. Briefs sighed and looked to her husband, obvious irritation taking hold of her every feature. "You know that is quite impossible when I've never met him before. Quit teasing me."

"I suppose two weeks time isn't really enough to know somebody. You cannot know the character of a man in so short a time. But if _we_ do not take up this opportunity, someone else will. And I am sure that Mrs. Long and her nieces are well deserving of this chance, and will find it to be a gracious act of kindness if she were introduced to Mr. Son by our family. However, if you do not wish to be so neighborly, then I will introduce them myself."

The girls all blinked at their father in confusion. His wife busied herself with claims of unfair "teasing".

"Is that so? Do you not think introductions to be all that important? I don't really agree on that matter. How about you, Launch? You're sensible of such things, have the deepest reflections and I know that you read many books and make quite a few extracts 2."

"Umm," Launch started, not quite sure what to say really.

"While Launch is adjusting her thoughts, let's return to the subject of Mr. Son," he said, reaching for his book.

"I'm sick of Mr. Son!" shouted Mrs. Briefs, red-faced and quite put out.

Mr. Briefs looked astonished as he stood. "I am quite sorry to hear that. I really wish you had told me so before, so I would not have called on him this morning. It is very unfortunate, but as I have already visited him, I'm afraid we can't escape the acquaintance now."

The pure shock on each of the ladies' faces pleased him. Even that his wife was more astonished gave him such a grand sense of accomplishment, that he silently patted himself on the back. Mrs. Briefs chimed in many praises on her husband, reminding the girls that indeed, he was quite a good father, and took great care in looking after them. "And never to tell us, what a good joke!"

"Now Juu, you may cough as much as you choose," he remarked, taking leave of his family. He was quite proud of himself, but could only stand so much of the 'silliness' of his wife and youngest daughters.

Closing the door of his library, he could hear talks of balls, dance, and when the soonest moment invitation could be made to ask Mr. Son to dinner.

* * *

_1: two weeks from tomorrow._

_2: basically, she copies certain passages from what she's reading to analyze them._

* * *

**A/N: well, I mixed slightly old-world English with common terms and phrases. Just a bit. Is it awkward? Let me know so I can switch to just modern English then. I want authenticity, but I also want it to me legible and enjoyable to read. So please review and let me know what you think! I know this chapter was boring, but hey, it sets the stage for everything else!**

**Ja Ne: Pearl**


	4. First Impressions

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Hope y'all like this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Impressions 

"_If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, "and all the others equally married, I shall have nothing to wish for."_

* * *

Mr. Briefs began to regret his decision to let his family know that he had visited the new neighbors. Into every room he went, he was then followed by at least one member of the female species (which, coincidently, was the entirety of his family), and bothered about the juicy details of Mr. Son. He would not be moved, however, to tell them anything about the young man, not even if he were a kind, handsome fellow, etc. Mrs. Briefs had only one choice, and thus relied on the second-hand information from Lady Sakai. Her husband, Sir Jinchiro, had found Mr. Son to be a most agreeable sort of fellow, who was handsome, and very fond of dancing. 

And of course, to be fond of dancing was the key to falling in love!

…or, so claimed Mrs. Briefs. With this in mind, all the young ladies began to wonder just what it would be like to start off life together…dancing.

"I will certainly be happy if one of our lovely daughters were settled at Mt. Paozu," she said the following morning to her husband. "And to have the others married as well, oh! What a blessing that would be. With this sort of security, I shall live out the rest of my life in bliss." Mr. Briefs merely continued to drink his breakfast coffee, choosing instead to pay more mind to his paper.

Bulma turned to Chichi with a knowing look. One of them would certainly get pushed towards this Mr. Son. If it were up to Bulma, she would much rather help her sister secure her happiness. Then again, knowing Chichi's sweet disposition, Bulma was more liable to get stuck with him. She could only hope, for their sake, that Lady Sakai's information had been true to the very last detail. Or she would have one very angry mother on her hands.

A few days after this declaration, Mr. Son was kind enough to repay Mr. Briefs visit. They sat in library for about 10 minutes, discussing whatever gentlemen usually discuss. He had, admittedly, looked around anxiously on his way in and out of the house, wanting to catch a glimpse of the daughters whose beauty he had heard much of! But he wasn't as lucky.

"Oh well," he sighed, riding off towards his home.

The ladies, on the other hand, managed to spy on him enough to know that his coat was a decent shade of blue, and he rode a white horse.

By the time Mr. Son had made it half-way down the drive to exit their park, Mrs. Briefs began making plans to invite him to dinner. She reminded Hill that two courses were to be served, because, well, he was quite the gentleman, and wouldn't want him to think that they were poor. Immediately the invitation was dispatched, and just as quickly a reply was received.

Shrieks of nerves and people flying about could be heard from below. Bulma approached Juu and asked her just what on Earth had their mother in this state.

"Mama says that Mr. Son had to go to town, and can't accept the dinner invitation." Juu placed her hands on her hips as she walked away. "Not that it matters much anyway! Mama would only feed him till he bursts out of his jacket, and Papa would have too much fun annoying him."

The blue-haired woman couldn't help but laugh at her younger sister's comments. _'So, we do not have the pleasure of Mr. Son's appearance. Hmm, all the better! It will be easier to analyze his character in a more public place.'_

Lady Sakai had put Mrs. Briefs nerves at ease. Apparently, Mr. Son only went to town to pick up a party for the ball. The group was to be large, with twelve ladies and seven gentlemen. The Briefs girls (the younger ones anyway) cried about the injustice of it all.

And, the day before the ball, better news was received. Instead of the surprising twelve ladies, only six were to come.

* * *

Bulma had always loved balls. Even small little country dances allowed her to feel a bit younger, even if she wasn't quite an old maid…yet. The thought caused her to blush a bit. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't pretty, indeed, she was probably the second prettiest in the room. Her personality had, in many instances, brushed off a few would-be beaux that were captivated by the exotic creature. She was not a snob, nor was she empty-headed. The only problem she had was her mouth. 

She loved to speak her mind; to say the truth. Her words were never glossed to be sweet and settling to an absolute buffoon.

Gentlemen did not like ladies who could think.

Not at all.

And so she became an object of attraction, a great conversationalist, and most definitely a desirable dancing partner. Bulma danced and danced, smiling brightly at her agreeable partner. He was slightly older than she, with a small shop in town that sold the "latest" fashions of respectable ladies. The music was lively, and she almost felt as though she were in heaven.

Immediately the room fell into a hush, and the dancers became still. Three men and two ladies walked into the room, and were just as quickly greeted by Sir Jinchiro, who went on and on about the honor of having such distinguished guests at their humble ball.

Mr. Son was a tall, handsome fellow, with the darkest hair and friendliest gaze. He seemed at ease with everyone and talked with those around him as though he had known them since birth. His sisters were the two ladies that accompanied him, one being Mrs. Kobe, married to Mr. Kobe, and the other, Ms. Son. Both seemed pleasant, though their looks were guarded, and each had a look of self-righteous pride. All eyes, were however, more presently locked on Mr. Son's friend.

Mr. Ouji was very handsome, if not more handsome than his companion. He was tall to a degree, though still shorter than Mr. Son, with a well-built frame (much like Mr. Son). The room whispered about his "ten-thousand a year" wealth, finding him, most certainly to be more handsome than Mr. Son, who only had five-thousand a year. For half the night he was so admired, the men speaking of his contribution to their species, and the women exclaiming that he was indeed a gorgeous creature. That is, until his manners turned the tide of his popularity against him.

He was then claimed to be proud, above his company, and difficult (and above being able) to please. Those who had managed to come in contact with him steadily agreed that not even his large estate could save him from his ill manners and grotesque pride. Mr. Ouji was undeserving of his friend's kindness.

Mr. Son had soon been presented to all of the females that made-up the majority of the Briefs' family. He danced twice with Chichi, which made her blush, and once with all of her sisters. Then he was obliged to dance with nearly every young lady in the room. Fortunately for all of them, he was quite the dancer and handled the continuous exercise very well.

Despite his happiness and carefree attitude with his new friends, he couldn't shake off the whispers of resentment towards his dearest friend, Mr. Ouji. Yes, he was quite proud, and very guarded in his address. Naturally, he stayed close to his friends, preferring their company to those of an absolute stranger. But only one voice in the room could make him try to urge the old fellow into a dance.

Mrs. Briefs was most likely the harshest critic of Mr. Ouji. He was now an "odius man" because he had "slighted my poor Bulma!"

Bulma, had by chance alone, been forced to sit out two dances because of the lack of partners. She sat next to her sister, Launch, hearing her philosophies on the art of dancing and the like. The blue-eyed woman only rolled her eyes, looking for any means of escape. Fate smiled down on her as she overheard a conversation between the proud, handsome gentleman and his very agreeable friend.

"Come on Vegeta," exclaimed Mr. Son. "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner."

Mr. Ouji let out a small snort, turning slightly towards Mr. Son. "I will not. You know how much I hate it, unless I am fairly acquainted with my partner. At such a place like this it would be most insupportable. Your sisters are already dancing, and there isn't another woman in the room that it would not be a pain to stand up with."

Bulma snickered, glancing about the room. There were many pretty girls, to be sure, but most of them were as air-headed as her younger sisters.

"Really now! I wouldn't be half so demanding as you are for a kingdom. There are many pleasant girls here that I have met. And several of them, as you see, are so uncommonly pretty." Both stole a glance towards Chichi who was currently talking to Lady Sakai.

"You are dancing with the only beautiful girl in this place."

Mr. Son smiled, leaning in closer to his friend. "She is most definitely one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen! But look," he pointed towards Bulma who immediately looked away. She couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks. "There's one of her sisters, sitting right behind you. She is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Let me ask her sister to introduce you."

"Which sister?" he looked around, then fully turned, catching her eye. Both held the other's gaze for a moment before he snapped around. Coldly he replied, "She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Kakarot, I am not in the lightest of humor to pay mind to women who are slighted by other men. Return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're only wasting you're time with me."

Mr. Son then went off, slightly saddened by his friend's rather harsh words. He only hoped that Ms. Briefs didn't hear it, or he'd die of shame at his friend's manners.

Bulma, of course, heard every word, and though she seethed about it, chose to be upset for only five minutes. _'I'm not going to let him ruin my evening. We're better off not knowing each other anyway. I'm sure he'll be gone in a few weeks, and all will be right with the world.'_ She did retell the story to Hikari Sakai, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs came home a happy woman. Her husband, not at all fortunate, found himself charged by giggling females, who talked of nothing but dances and Mr. Son. 

"My dear, Mr. Son is a most agreeable man! Did you know that he danced the first dance with Chichi, and the next with Bulma, and then with Hikari Sakai which angered me greatly. And then, nothing would please him more than to dance with Chichi again! And then Juu, and—"

"Oh, if he were to have broken his ankle in the first dance!" cried Mr. Briefs, tossing his book on to the table.

"And his sisters were such charming and elegant women! Their dresses were the most fashionable, beautiful things I ever laid my eyes on. I dare say, the lace on Mrs. Kobe's gown alone cost—"

"No lace! NO LACE! I beg you madam, please, no more details on lace."

The lady of the house sat down in her chair, her face flushing as she went on to relate the detail's of Mr. Ouji's ill-treatment of Bulma. "Slighted my Bulma, did he?"

"Haha, oh don't worry about it father. It matters nothing to me."

"Well Bulma," started her mother, "I wouldn't even waste my energy should he ever ask you in the future."

Bulma smiled triumphantly at her parents as she finished her glass of water. "I can promise you, mama, never to dance with Mr. Ouji!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I hope that was long enough for those of you that wanted length. There's just so much that happens in one chapter, but it seems short. Ah well, I will definitely be making chapters longer! So review, and thanks again to all those who have been reviewing!**

**Ja Ne: Pearl**


	5. Aftershocks

**Chapter Four: Aftershocks**

* * *

"_Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity to what we would have others think of us."_

* * *

The moment that Bulma and Chichi could steal away, they did so, quietly hiding from the various giggles and exclamations of the other ladies in the house. Chichi sat comfortably on her bed, brushing her long, dark hair. Her small smile made Bulma's face brighten. The former was very much able to finally voice her opinions on the very much admired, Mr. Son.

"He's what every man ought to be!" She leaned against the soft pillows by the head rest. "He's sensible, lively, good natured, quite humorous. With such a temper at ease, I fear he shall have every young girl in the village very much in love with him."

"Ah, yes, and he is also terribly handsome, which every young man ought to be and so seldom are." They both fell into a slight lapse of giggles, neither able to stop for a few minutes. "So his wonderful character is complete. I see nothing that cannot be trusted."

Chichi sat up, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders. "I was quite flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I never would've wished in a million years to be paid such attention."

"Did you not," Bulma reeled, head cocking to the side. "_I_ most certainly did. I gather that this is one of the major differences between us— compliments always take you by surprise. Any praise given to you is no shock to me. Of course he should ask you again! Anybody could see that you are prettier than any other girl in the room, and to him it must've been multiplied! He certainly has made a fine impression I think. Yes, I give you permission to like him, you have definitely liked a stupider person!"

"Oh, Bulma! How cruel, haha!"

"You are very willing, as you know, to like people. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of any human being in my entire life."

The raven-haired woman tossed a pillow to her younger sister, both settling down in each other's company. "I suppose I do not like to be so hasty in my opinion of a person. But you do know that I have a great tendency to speak my mind when I see right or wrong."

"How true this is! And this makes me wonder at you, dearest Chichi. You'll be much too blind to ever notice anyone's true character, as you will always be looking for the good in him. Once you've finally found the good in that person, they will have done you a great wrong. No matter, this is why you have me!

"So, you like his sisters do you? I'm sure _their_ manners are not at all like _his_."

"Mm, at first, no. But after talking with them for a while, they are very pleasing ladies. Miss Son is to live with her brother and keep up his house. And I am much mistaken if we will not find a very charming neighbor in her as well."

Bulma listened in contemplative silence. She remained unconvinced of their hospitable ways. Their behavior and manners at the ball were enough to allow Bulma to continue on with the same impression she had first been given. They were pleased with themselves, and knew enough of their status to feel secure in not having to please anyone else.

No, Bulma would continue to go on thinking of them exactly as she had before.

* * *

Vegeta hated all forms of stupidity, really he did. And while standing in the lovely drawing room of Mt. Paozu's finest room, he deemed that nearly all "country folks" were, in fact, stupid. That, and they just didn't know when to shut up. With a small 'humph', he stood by the window, glaring out onto the defenseless forests.

"And so none of the country ladies could impress you, Mr. Ouji? Not even the famous Miss Briefs's?" asked Miss Son. Goku stood up, poking at a burning log in the fireplace. "What are you talking about? I've never met with such pleasant ladies before in my life!"

"Oh, I believe they're quite nice, even if their society lacks much of what we're used to," replied his sister, taking her seat by their other sister.

Goku sighed, looking helplessly to Vegeta for help. "Well, I won't think ill of the eldest Miss Briefs. She is quite the lady, right Vegeta?"

Mr. Ouji blinked once before turning around to face his best friend. "She smiles too much." The ladies let out a laugh, before Miss Son spoke up again. "Miss Briefs is a nice girl, despite her mother and sisters. What a rude bunch they are!" Goku shrugged, not really minding what was said about the mother. Despite the fact that he liked to be friends and agreeable with one and all, he knew that there was no way to save her from the criticism of his sisters.

Indeed, the rest of the Briefs' were doomed to the ill favors of his household.

Gulping, Mr. Son walked out of the room, determined to find _something_ good about that family. Vegeta, however, watched him carefully. If he didn't know any better, he would figure his friend to be dangerously close to falling in love.

"Dammit," he muttered, following out of the room as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry about the length all! I was brought to the light by a lovely reviewer about the fact that my dialogue in this fic is waaaaaaay too copied from the book. The last half of this chapter was written after that review, so I've decided to yes, use the book as a reference, but use my own words and dialogue to get this fic moving. It'll prolly be a while till I get the next chapter out, but maybe tomorrow I can try, as I will watch the A&E version of the movie tonight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, **

**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**

**Heiress2thethrone**

**Keruri-chan**

**Mecca-dog**

**Terry**

**Hajnalmadar ...!**

**and a great thanks to all who reviewed my other fics! Y'all are soooooo awesome!**

**Till next time, Ja Ne!**

**Pearl**


	6. Invitation to Dine

**Chapter Five: Invitation to Dine**

* * *

She had never felt so nervous before in her entire life. Even basic piano recitals couldn't shy close in comparison to the flutters of tiny, annoying butterflies in her stomach. At around breakfast time she had received one of the most surprising, if not flattering, letters in her entire life. Granted, _he_ was not to be there, but all the more better, for she hadn't the tiniest bit of nerve to face him.

Sitting in front of the vanity in her room was nearly as tiring as the waiting. Her mother paced back and forth behind her, instructing the poor maid to do her hair just right. Personally, Chi Chi did not care one bit. Her hair had been perfect the way it had been at breakfast, but, as usual, her mother would hear nothing of it.

"I won't have you arriving at their door in a total disaster!"

Chi Chi sighed once more, aggravated to no end. Outward appearances were deceiving indeed. Had anyone else happened to pop in to the room at that moment, they would figure her to be a perfect angel. On the inside, well---she would much rather turn over all the chairs, the tables, the hair accessories, and even her own mother.

The raven-haired woman jumped slightly in surprise. Alright, so maybe she wouldn't turn her own mother over. She had no such desires to bring the very wrath of heaven upon her, but still.

At last the torture had ended, and she nearly toppled over two of her sisters. Her search led her to Mr. Briefs' study, where he looked to be deep in thought. "Oh, father, I…" Mr. Briefs offered a glance before inviting her in.

"Can I use the carriage? Mr. Son's sisters invited me over to dine with them for supper."

"I suppose—"

"Oh no my dear!" exclaimed her mother as she darted into the study. "I think it would be better for you to go on horseback. It might rain this afternoon, and then you would have to stay the night!" Various gasps from the eavesdropping sisters and a blush from Chi Chi herself sent Mrs. Briefs into a huff. "Well you can't go all the way over there and not see him!"

Bulma nearly raked her hands through her hair. If she hadn't expected company, she would be mighty tempted to go through with it anyway.

* * *

Blue eyes intently watched the road as rain pellets struck it with such force, mud splattered under its weight. Her mother had been correct—it had rained. No, not just any rain. The very skies seemed to open up with acres and acres of water. This had been one of the few times it had rained so heavily, so recently. She let out a heavy sigh as she continued on with her stitching. 

Hours later, a note from Mt. Paozu Park arrived, stating that the eldest Miss Briefs had been struck with a sudden illness. Mr. Briefs tossed the note on the table in front of his wife. "I hope you are happy my dear. If Chi Chi does die of this illness, it should be of great comfort to know that it was all in the pursuit of your husband-of-choice."

The mood of the parlor lightened only slightly. "Huh, people don't die of colds! She will be well soon, and thus will be able to have the company of Mr. Son and his party." Marron continued to giggle, only quieting once she received the colder end of Bulma's glare.

"Momma, Papa, let me go check up on her. I'm sure she would feel much better if one of us were to be there." Her father agreed, and began to ask for the carriage. Bulma immediately stood and flailed her hands about. "No, no, father. Really, I can walk! The rain has let up now, and it would a good stretch of the legs."

Mrs. Briefs nearly fainted in disgust. "Walk! Three miles! The mud from here to there would alone make you look like a barbarian! You won't be fit to be seen at all!"

"I'll be fit enough to see Chi, which is all I care about!"

* * *

She could see the mansion in the distance, and kept her eyes glued to it as she charged through the foot-long, water-soaked grass. The last forty-five or so minutes had been the greatest test of strength. The blue-haired woman had managed to lose one shoe in a puddle of mud (and managed to rescue it), avoided drowning in a two-foot-deep pool, and now only had one fence to cross over. 

Needless to say, she did so mechanically as her mother's words echoed back to her. All the water, the mud she had sloshed through…her boots were bound to be dirty. But what of her dress?...All thoughts were interrupted as her foot caught on the top railing of the fence, nearly sending her flying into a most dangerous looking mud puddle. She let out a small shriek as she gripped the possessed rail with both hands, sending her boots sliding, feet over her head, making her arms twist. The poor girl was forced to let go of the railing, but miraculously landed on her feet, in the deep mud.

Groaning, Bulma walked out of the puddle, towards the small orchards, all the while taking in her dress. What a disaster this trip had been. Oh well, there was nothing to be done now. What's ruined is ruined, and she only hoped nothing worse could happen.

"…Miss Briefs?"

Said woman's eye twitched as her head darted up to look into her "greeter's" eyes.

"M-Mr. Ouji!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: So, this is long overdue, but I hope it's not a total let down! I am no longer using the book as a reference, rather, only what I can remember. So if some things are similar, my bad! OK? I have this thing practically memorized. Anywho, hope that was nice, short I know, but it'll get longer the more and more inspired I get. SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ja!**

**Pearl**


	7. Unwelcome Guests

_**Chapter Six: Unwelcome Guests**_

* * *

**__**

"M-Mr. Ouji!" A blush immediately flowed over her porcelain cheeks. Just what she had needed now, of all times! She ducked her head low for a moment, before feeling his eyes upon her head. Jerking her head back up, Bulma leveled an un-lady like glare at the dark man who stood before her. "I've come to see about my sister," she managed, grabbing a fistful of her gown.

Vegeta rose an eyebrow just a bit. The woman before him looked to be knee-deep in mud, yet seemed just as vibrant as ever. It was almost as if the mud hadn't necessarily touched her at all. "Of course, right this way." He turned around, waiting just a moment before the tell-tale 'squish' of mud sounded.

They walked in relative silence towards the large manor, awkward as the silence may have been. He opened the door for her, allowing her to track a few steps of dirt until only the dried portions remained on her boots. Bulma apologized, sheepishly taking in the mess she had made already.

"Hn," was all that was offered before she had been ushered to her sister.

* * *

Chichi sat up slightly in the overstuffed bed, nose nearly draining all of its contents into her soup. She sniffled some before taking a small spoonful into her mouth. "They've been very nice to me," she remarked, wiping her mouth with the silken napkin. "Ms. Son has been especially kind to me. Mrs. Kobe has been up here once. And their brother has knocked on the door before every meal to make sure I don't need anything." She blushed as Bulma shot her a knowing look.

"I guess you really didn't need me here after all," a cat-like grin framed her face as she walked to the window.

"Don't be silly! I've missed you terribly, even if you are a bit mischievous." Chi flashed an uncharacteristically evil grin back at her sister. Bulma turned, surprised, but let a string of laughter spill out. Two days without her favorite sister had been long enough indeed.

A knock at the door brought news that dinner was ready, along with a note from her mother from home. "Oh dear," Bulma started, flopping down into a chair.

"What's the matter?"

"Mother plans on coming tomorrow to check up on you."

Chichi winced. "That is a bit troublesome."

"…and she plans on bringing our slightly air-headed sisters with her." Chi's eyes widened as she plopped back against her pillows. They both shared a disgruntled look. "I suppose we can't keep them from coming, can we?"

"No," said Chi. "Mother would come anyway, and it would be better for her to come in bright spirits than to have her come slightly angered."

"So true. Oh well, we can think about that later. I'd better be off to dinner before our guests think I'm being rude!"

* * *

Bulma shifted nervously in her seat at the large table. She had the unfortunate task of sitting next to Mr. Ouji so as to have him seated closer to Mr. Son at the head of the table. His sister sat at the other end, next to her sister, completing the rounds of misplaced seating. Pushing around a lonely pea on her plate, she listened to both conversations, giving a mixed sort of story.

"So I shot the buck, and had to wait for George to pick him up. He just threw him into the cart and it—"

"—landed on Mama's gown! It was dreadful!"

The blue-eyed woman stifled a laugh. Interesting things! But her good humor lasted only so long, as she couldn't keep up very much of a conversation with Mr. Son, and the gentleman to her left was not a gifted conversationalist. She was resigned to entertaining herself while coffee was being served.

* * *

"Alone at last!" cried Ms. Son, placing her coffee cup on the stand next to her. Their healthy guest had just left to check up on her sister for a moment. Her brother frowned for a moment, taking of his jacket to fix his shirt. "You don't need to be so rude. I think she's a lovely person to be around."

"Ha! Lovely only if you're happy with the minimum in life," she retorted, pacing in front of the fireplace. "Look at her! Skirt covered in mud, boots ruined. When she first walked in I thought she had gone mad! Her cheeks were soaked in perspiration, and her eyes, which I'm sure someone in this room has called "fine" once, looked to be well beyond her years."

Vegeta, who had been standing next to the window, turned around slightly to look at the lady who addressed him. "Nonsense. Her eyes were only lightened by the exercise."

Ms. Son felt her eye twitch for a moment before she took a seat next to her sister. "As I was saying, I am glad she is going back to her shack of a home tonight. She keeps leaving a trail of dry mud behind her." The two women shared a laugh before returning to their coffee.

"So sorry to hear that," Goku began, sipping his glass of sherry. His sister blinked up at him in wonder as he walked back towards the tray of drinks. "I asked her to stay so she could keep a better eye on her sister. As a matter of fact, I sent off for her things shortly after dinner." He smothered a smirk at their various protests, casting a glance at his best friend. Vegeta shook his head, though his face was light in amusement. He quickly excused himself from the den and walked towards his billiards sanctuary.

"Perhaps Kakarot has a bit of sense in him after all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! It's fueled my desire to write this fic again, and I'm glad y'all like this version so much better. The chapters will be short though, because there's soooo much that goes on in such small chapters. I mean, look at the book! You're lucky if a chapter goes past 4 pages in length, lol. So enjoy and review please!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl**


	8. Of Parties and Things

_**A/N: Thanks to every LOVELY reviewer that took the time to read and review my fics and ficclets! Without you, I wouldn't have had the motivation to even finish this chapter! This is for you guys! **_

* * *

****

**Chapter Seven: Of Parties And Things**

* * *

****

Bulma shifted in her seat again uncomfortably. The book she had decided to read was fascinating by all respects, but aside from the few laughs from the other couch, the room was eerily silent. Perhaps she was too used to wild females running through corridors and such. She turned a page, drawing nearly all the attention from the other occupants of the room. A frustrated scowl eased on to her face as she brought the book to cover up her face. "Buzzards," she muttered, soaking up the information in the book.

The rustle of a jacket brought her attention to the desk a few feet away. Mr. Ouji had, quite literally, plopped into the chair, drawing a glare from all, with the exception of Mr. Son and Miss Briefs. He shrugged it off, taking out a sheet of paper and a feather pen. His scribbles nearly echoed in the tomb of a room, sounding more like lost mice than a letter.

Miss Son took the opportunity to excuse herself from her sister, gliding to the other side of the room where Mr. Ouji sat, scribbling away. "Do tell me, sir, what sort of secrets you are plotting over here?" He glanced up once before finishing his sentence.

"Hn, there are not secrets. I'm just writing a letter to my sister."

"Oh, dear Selera! I do wish to see her soon; ah, but silly me, we'll see her in the summer. Please tell her that I send my warmest regards and that I simply cannot wait to see her again!"

Vegeta looked slightly put out, but didn't let it show much as he sat back, picking up the letter. "I would, but as you can see I'm nearly out of room on this sheet. Remind me for my next letter and I will include your greetings." Miss Son nodded, stepping away slightly from the desk. She then stood in front of Bulma, staring at her for a moment before stepping closer.

"Miss Briefs, let me persuade you to walk around the room with me. It is a nice way to stretch and is quite refreshing as an exercise." Bulma hesitated a moment before placing her book down on the table next to her. She stood, letting Miss Son take her arm and lead her around the rather large room.

It was awkward, to say the least, as everyone watched them move around the study. Bulma tried to think of a tune to hum, but remembered that all sorts of noise annoyed everyone. Blast it all! What she wouldn't give to be upstairs with her sister. Her eyes went around the room, landing upon a particular pair of ebony orbs. She nearly jumped back, but was tugged along by Mr. Son's sister.

Miss Son noticed the sluggishness in Bulma's walked and paused, turning to Vegeta. "My dear Mr. Ouji, what are you looking at? Did you not learn that it is very impolite to stare?" Vegeta only raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps we are making too much noise, shuffling about the room. Should we stop?"

"No," he replied, feeling a smirk ease on to his face. "I find it very entertaining."

Mrs. Kobe and Miss Son let out such a gasp, as to waken Mr. Kobe from his slightly tipsy stupor. Goku just chuckled, taking another sip from his glass before returning to his book. Sometimes Vegeta was just too much.

"Whatever do you mean?" Miss Son asked, pausing in front of the fireplace with Bulma. The blue-haired woman had never felt so shy before. They had passed in front of the man many times, that there was no doubt he hadn't noticed Miss Son's true intention of gathering his attention. "I insist on knowing!"

"If you must," he began, "but I find that your partner and yourself walking in such a manner allows us to better…appreciate…your figures." The sisters again wailed at him for making such a dirty comment. Caroline then turned to Bulma, wringing her hands together in a ridiculous display.

"Such a declaration deserves to be punished. Do put in your word on this, as you haven't said much to his scandalous behavior."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. Her mind became a blank. She might have been sharp and talented with words, but she hardly knew the man! How could she suggest anything without insulting him in his best friend's home? Absently she bit her bottom lip, stalling for a few seconds before answering. "Tease him."

"Tease?..." Miss Son tilted her head to the side.

"Laugh at him," Miss Briefs tried, looking at the seated gentleman.

"Nonsense," Carolina laughed, her eyes landing on Vegeta. "It's impossible to laugh at such a man as this. He is a man without any faults."

Bulma mentally reeled back. "A man without faults?" Could such a thing be possible?

"Hardly," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "No one is perfect, and I am certainly not without faults. Though I do try to stay out of matters that would have me censured in such a manner. It has been my study to avoid those weaknesses that would expose us to ridicule."

"Such as vanity, or pride?"

Miss Son cast glances between the two. Both adults were giving each other heated stares. She couldn't help, though, but wonder if there was something else brewing between the surface.

"Yes, vanity is a weakness…and pride is a superiority of mine. I have faults enough but I hope they are not of misunderstanding. I tend to be more resentful…my good opinion once lost is lost forever." Vegeta leveled his stare at Bulma, hoping to get his total meaning across. What a loss it would be, indeed, to have to think ill of her at any point in time.

Bulma mere blinked before crossing her wrists behind her. "That is a failing indeed, but I can't laugh at it."

Vegeta offered a smirk. "Every disposition has every defect. Such is mine."

"Yes, yes I see. You have the disposition to hate everyone."

"And yours is to willfully misunderstand them," he finished, though he continued to look right back in to her eyes. She stared back with the same intensity, her cheeks burning with a fury. Fortunately, she did not color under his gaze.

Both jumped as Miss Son cut in. "Perhaps I should play some music," she suggested, walking quickly to the piano forte before pounding out a tune.

* * *

"Are we to be invaded by every member of that family?" Miss Son squawked, taking a seat next to her sister.

Mrs. Kobe shifted slightly, placing her cup back on the tray. "It appears so."

At that moment, Mrs. Briefs and her other daughters walked in to the sitting room, soon greeted by Mr. Son and the others of his party. Goku asked after Chichi, expressing his hope that she was better than the mother had hoped.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "She's such a dear child that she wouldn't complain at all. But I fear she is still too ill to move at the moment. I'm sorry to say that we will have to rely on your hospitality a little longer."

"Of course! She is always welcome." Goku added with a grin.

"You're so kind! Well, this is a pretty home you have here. It almost seems as though you would never want to leave!"

"If it were up to me, I think I would stay here forever. Wouldn't you Vegeta?"

The usually silent man looked up, eyes shifting over to Bulma for the moment, before landing on her mother. "Perhaps. I do find the country to be unrefined. Too dull." Mrs. Briefs then went on to retort that the country was much more livelier than any bustling city he had come from. Thoroughly embarrassed, Bulma had to jump in.

"Mother, I think you are misunderstanding Mr. Ouji's meaning." The last thing she needed was for the entire house to think that they were the rudest, most unrefined people in the village. Mr. Ouji's words rang back from the night before.

"Do I? He thinks that the country is nothing at all!" She huffed, taking the offered seat.

Marron then intervened. "Mr. Son!" He turned his attention to her, glad that the subject had a chance to be changed. "Did you not promise to give a ball once you had moved in? There would be a great scandal if you didn't keep your word," the youngest chided, bouncing on her toes.

Goku offered another smile. "I suppose we wouldn't want that. So, once your sister recovers, we'll announce a party. And you will get to pick the date for it. How does that sound?"

Mrs. Briefs and the younger girls nearly danced around the room. "What an honor! That is how true gentlemen act," she added as an afterthought, pointedly glaring at Mr. Ouji. Her anger only bounced off of his back, as he had turned to stare out the window.

"Oh mother," Bulma grumbled, turning to stare out the opposite window.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Classes you know…I hope this was long enough to compensate for the time ; . Anywho, please review, let me know if you love it, or if you feel like I'm rushing it. I sure do appreciate every review D . Here, I might as well give you a run down of what to expect:**

**Chapter Eight, Charming Trouble! The handsome Mr. Yamamoto, along with the cousin, Mr. Kouji, step on to the scene, causing trouble of varying levels. Will Bulma fall for Mr. Yamamoto (who's identity will be revealed!), or will she go after her cousin? What of Mr. Yamamoto's feelings on Mr. Ouji? Trouble surely awaits!**

**So review please, and hopefully the next chapter will come when finals are over. Thanks!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl**


End file.
